


Skateboard with me

by Shirosbluesamurai



Series: Peter and the Tower [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad Steve Rogers, Fluff, He Cares A Lot, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, New Friendships, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter just wants to be loved, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Wanda Maximoff, Skateboarding, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Vision (mentioned) - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosbluesamurai/pseuds/Shirosbluesamurai
Summary: Peter loved to skateboard. It was a known fact around the tower. What was not well known, however, was Wanda’s love to of skateboarding.orWanda and Peter form a friendship





	Skateboard with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late post! I'm not going to lie... I was being lazy this weekend oops. Hope you enjoy the story

Peter loved to skateboard. It was a known fact around the tower. At least once a day, people in the tower could hear Tony yelling at Peter to stop skateboarding in the tower. What was not well known, however, was Wanda’s love to of skateboarding. 

 

Wanda was a generally closed off person and was only comfortable around Steve and Vision. She stayed in her room most of the time and only came out to train or eat. She also seemed to hate Peter, as she constantly avoided any contact with him. It frustrated Peter to no end. He was just trying to be friendly! When he attempted to start conversations with her, she would give him a look and walk away. The only times Peter would see her looking at him was when he was mentioning skating. 

 

He could say something like “I need to tighten my wheels” or “I’m riding to school today”, and instantly Wanda would shift her gaze to him for just a second, and then look away. Peter was perplexed and wanted to be friends with Wanda. There was only one thing to do.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Peter knocked on the door hesitantly and then took a step back. This was a bad idea, this was a bad idea, this was a -

 

“Peter? What can I do for you?” Steve said as he opened the door. Peter smiled weakly and gave a small wave.

 

“Hey, Steve, um, I have a question, a-about Wanda” Peter mumbled and look down at his hands. Steve opened the door wider and motioned for Peter to come in. He did, and they both sat on Steve’s bed. 

 

“What’s up, kid?” Steve asked.

 

“Well… I noticed that Wanda doesn’t really seem to like me…” Peter started slowly. Steve frowned right away and reached to lay a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

 

“Peter, Wanda does not dislike you. Wanda just… doesn’t trust easy. She’s had a hard life and doesn’t easily let people in. You just need to give a little time,” Steve said sincerely. Peter shook his head.

 

“Steve, you don’t understand. I have given her plenty of time and space. I just feel… I just feel like we'll never be close. And I don’t want that! I don’t! She’s the only other person who lives in this sector near my age! I can’t help but feel like I’m doing something wrong.” He finished with a pout. Steve let out a light chuckle at the boy's antics. 

 

“Then why don’t you try doing something with her? What’s something you both like to do?” Steve suggested. Peter thought for a minute on what the two could possibly do together before an idea struck him. He jumped to his feet and grinned like a madman. 

 

“Thanks, Uncle Steve! I owe you one!” Peter called over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

 

Steve’s lips rolled into a warm smile and he stared at the place Peter had just been. “He called me Uncle,” Steve whispered happily to himself and then went off to find Bucky to share the news.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

The next day, Peter was again hesitantly knocking on a door. The door was cracked opened and Peter saw Wanda eyeing him warily through the door. She looked at him and seemed to be deciding on what to do, before opening the door slowly with a light sigh. 

 

“Hello,  Peter . How can I help you?” She said as she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. 

 

“Hey, Wanda!” Peter chirped, ignoring her cool demeanor. “I was wondering if you would want to go shopping with me?”

 

“Shopping?” She said and raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded and grinned. 

 

“Well… just for one particular thing…” He said slyly.

 

“Which is?” 

 

“I guess you’ll never know unless you come,” Peter said as he tried to reel her in. She stared at him for a minute with pursed lips before nodding hesitantly. Peter almost jumped in glee but remained somewhat calm as they walked to the garage, where Happy was waiting. 

 

They entered the car and sat in an uncomfortable silence on their way to their destination. When they entered, Peter shot Happy a quick thank you and the two teens left the car. Wanda looked at the store in front of her and her mouth dropped slightly. 

 

“Peter…” She started. He grabbed her hand and led her into the store “, Come on! Let’s go pick some boards!”

 

They entered the skate shop and Wanda was practically glowing. She ran her fingers over the different boards situated on the walls with a smile on her face. Together, they looked at the different models and commented on the ones they liked.

 

“My brother taught me how to skate when I was 8 years old. We used to skate around our neighborhood for hours,” she said softly, reminiscing on the past. “Pietro always told me I could skate better than anyone else he knew. But then…”

 

Peter listened intently but she stopped abruptly. She ran her hand over a green board with a lightning bolt on the deck. “He would have liked this one… his was plain black, and he was always bored with the design.” She said with a laugh. Peter laughed as well and showed her the board he was going to get. It had a dark green deck and read “Aliens are real” in black color with black wheels.

 

Wanda laughed at it and asked him to help her pick out a skateboard. He happily obliged and they spent the next half hour picking out the perfect board. They chatted quietly and laughed at the jokes and memories they now shared. In the end, Wanda ended up getting a skateboard with a red bottom that had a simple black witch hat on it and black wheels. 

 

“It’s fitting,” she said with a shrug as Peter cackled loudly. They paid for the boards and headed outside. 

 

“Why don’t we take these babies for a ride?” Peter suggested with a grin. Wanda smirked back and nodded. They both got on their boards and headed down the streets. It was so freeing. Wanda hadn’t been able to skate a lot in the past 7 years and she yearned for it. 

 

She looked over at Peter who was beaming and that made her smile too. Wanda felt like she finally had a real friend. At first, she was wary of Peter because he reminded her so much of her brother. Light-hearted, protective as hell of the people he loved, caring, and funny. It hurt too much to be around him. But today, she learned that Peter’s presence didn’t hurt but was actually comforting and nice to have. 

 

They skated all over downtown for what seemed like hours before stopping to get ice cream. Peter ordered vanilla; Wanda, strawberry. They sat in a little booth near the back of the parlor and talked as if they had been friends for years. They talked about what they wanted to do, memories of the past, and school. 

 

“I don’t know Peter, school isn’t really for me,” Wanda muttered. “One time, in 3rd grade I grab a bucket of paint and threw it all over my teacher.”

 

Peter gasped dramatically “, No you did not!”

 

Wanda smirked at him “, She was not happy, to say the least, but Pietro took the blame and got suspended as well as got in trouble with our parents.” 

 

She smiled bitterly at the memory. 

 

“He sounds like he was an amazing person,” Peter said softly, and her gaze softened. “He was.”

 

“My Uncle got murdered. I miss him every day.” Peter said sadly.  Wanda reached out and grab his hand. They shared a pained looked that held grief beyond their years. 

  
“The world is a cruel place, but at least we have people to get us through the hard times,” Wanda commented and Peter nodded in agreement. They ate in a serene silence for the next few minutes, not a thing except their newfound friendships on their minds.

 

“Let’s head back to the tower. It’s getting late, and I have school tomorrow.” Peter said as he stood to his feet. Wanda rose as well and followed him out. 

 

“Last one to the tower has to do the dishes,” Wanda whispered into his ear with the ghost of a laugh and then raced onto her board. Peter squeaked and got on his board as well. “Hey! That’s not fair! You got a head start!”

 

She just chuckled again, yards ahead of him.

 

“Isn’t it your night to do dishes anyway?” Peter demanded as he tried to catch up with her. She didn’t respond and Peter let out a playful groan.

 

“Wanda!”

________________________________________________________________________________

 

3 weeks later… 

 

“Peter are you ready to go?” Wanda called from the living room. “You’re gonna be late!” 

 

Peter ran out of the hallway, with a million things in his hands. Books, binders, his lunch, you name it. “I know! I know! My alarm didn’t go off!”

 

Wanda scoffed and raised a finger. Suddenly, his binder and lunchbox flew into his backpack and his skateboard flew into his hand, all surrounded by a red glow.

 

“Thanks, Wanda! Let’s go!” He said as they headed to the elevator. The two raced out the front doors of the tower and jumped onto their skateboards. They made idle chit-chat as they headed for Peter’s school.

 

“I think I’m going to a museum today with Natasha, but I don’t recall which one,” Wanda said as she leaned towards the right and changed streets. 

 

“That sounds fun, you better send me pictures,” Peter said in a “threatening” voice. Wanda just rolled her eyes and suppressed the smile that wanted to grace her lips. 

 

“Yes, yes, I always do,” she responded. They skated for a few more minutes, each doing a few tricks to try to show off to other, before arriving at the front of Midtown High. They picked up their skateboards and turned to face each other. 

 

“See you after school, Peter,” Wanda said as she wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug happily and they both relished each other’s presence for a few minutes longer. Wanda let go first and pulled Peter to arm's length, still holding his shoulders.

 

“Hey, promise me you’ll have a good day, okay?” She said while pointing a finger at him. He nodded. 

 

“Are you picking me up after school today?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Of course I am picking you up. I can’t let you skate home alone, now can I?” Wanda responded in an amused tone. 

 

The two of them had made it a tradition to skateboard to Peter’s school at least twice a week, and it had tightened their bond even more. It also forced Wanda to get out of the tower, and she was now getting out more than she used to: she would go to the park, to the library, or other locations after she dropped Peter off at school. 

 

Everyone in the tower also noticed how much happier the girl was now. She came out to the common space more, was more friendly, and would even help cook dinner most nights. Steve especially was proud of how much Wanda had grown, and even though she still had bad days, where she just wanted to curl up in her bed and cry, at least now she had a friend to cry with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!
> 
> If you have any fic ideas that you want me to write comment below!


End file.
